


The Heat

by danielacolddreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Russia (Hetalia), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielacolddreams/pseuds/danielacolddreams
Summary: Ivan feels someone following him into his safe place but the heat is coming and nothing will can change the predicament they fall into.RUSAME Omegaverse cabin nations AU that no one needed but is basically pwp. Bring the cliches.(renamed)





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for explicit sex and internalised self hatred by Omega Russia.
> 
> Thank you for reading

Ivan feels someone following him. 

He tried to mislead the person following him yet he was not having such luck. He knows it’s a nation, he can feel the nation’s aura on his skin, the steps heavy and unnatural on his land. 

He shakes the feeling of intrusion off. He’s not at war, it’s pure paranoia but it leaves him uneasy. His actual state makes him even more wary than usual. Pre-heat always makes him scared. He hates that feeling.   

He tries to ignore the scared part of his mind and hopes the nation realises he’s not up to something and leaves him alone. The presence it’s too close and he doesn’t want to deal with whoever is following him. He has a suspicion that’s America and it enrages him which makes him take deep breaths and will himself to ignore him as much as possible.   

America always was a nosy one. 

He keeps walking somewhat in circles and he is patient on his stroll. If it is the American he will get bored and impatient. 

He does not. 

Ivan is getting tired and he feels his head slightly dizzy. The hateful heat is coming and he can’t allow himself the time to indulge whoever it is on their silly shenanigans. 

He walks to the cottage. He will take care of who it is soon enough, besides he has a new gun awaiting to premier. 

As soon as he walks inside his cabin, simple and not very furnished there’s a knock on his door and he opens it rolling his eyes. 

America, of course. He should win something every time the nation gets on his way. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” The man asks as if he had the right to ask in neutral land and Ivan looks at him dispassionately. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?”   

“No. What are you up to? Let me in! What are you hiding this time!?” He pushes inside with a strong press of his shoulder on his own and Ivan shudders hating the man a little bit more than before. 

Perhaps not hating but certainly not amused. 

“Get out.” He turns and looks at the blond hair mess messing around his little furniture.   

“No. What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere? And don’t tell me it’s none of my business!” He adds with a accusing finger pointed at his face and Ivan wants to punch him. 

“I’m on vacation. Now leave.” He tells losing patience. The boy should not test him. Not really. 

“You don’t take vacations.” He looks furious and certain. 

“How would you know that?” He counters making the American sputter and flush. 

“I just do.” 

Ivan silently looks at him emanating what he hopes to be an intimidating look but Alfred looks non pulsed and starts walking to the stairs. Ivan has to stop the hurricane from defiling his safe place. 

Really he should not be here and leaving all his alpha scent all over the place. It’s disturbing and Ivan feels nauseated at the thought of thinking he smells good. He may smell like a beautiful day on a lovely garden but he is America. He is not good. 

“Stop.” He makes himself bigger and places himself in front of the stairs. 

“You are not allowed here. Go away before I make you.” He warns and he trembles in fury and slight self conscience of his scent. He knows any alpha will smell something at this stage.   

“Why not?” He asks and suddenly he is sniffing the air paling. 

“You dirty nasty creep! Are you holding an omega hostage!?” He demands and Ivan has to placate him with a hand on his chest. 

He swallows hard and this close Alfred must feel him shaking. His scent spiking. Not even the perfume with alpha scent, Natalia’s scent, he used will hide it now.   

Blue eyes stop looking at the stairs and look at him. The paleness turns to a reddish tone that spreads through his face and Ivan flushes in turn. He could deny his predicament and tell he really has some omega waiting for him but he is aware that America already realised what really is happening. 

The young nation steps back and it’s the first time Ivan saw the man doing such an action. He never backs down. An alpha never does so. 

“It’s you?” He tries to hide the shock under some sort of indifferent mas but Ivan can only nod and turn his head to the side. 

He knows what the American is thinking, how can He, Russia, who is masculine as they can be and not a little bit submissive be a lowly male omega? 

He can’t bear to watch this. Now everyone will know and they will laugh of him. Tease him. Weaken him through something he can’t chose 

All because of his biological needs. He hates it. He hates the judgement the man is already making and he wants to push him out and probably hide inside his nest for the rest of his immortal life. 

Weak. Stupid. Worthless- 

“I never realised.” The man startles him and looks at him as if he figured something out and Ivan tries to push himself tall again. 

“It’s not something I intend to disclose.” He grunts fully aware of the other smell spiking and responding to his own. It’s soft. Much more restrained than he would give America credit for. 

“Why?” He asks so sincerely that Ivan almost believes that an alpha could care. 

They don’t. They are overwhelmed with the need to take, to breed and own. 

Ivan feels something flutter on his belly at the thought.   

America, beautiful Alfred taking him, under him or above him, strong neck flushed in pleasure as its veins pop out with the strain. Blue eyes looking only at him with pleasure. 

He swallows and America walks away swallowing. Ivan watches the throat moving, adam’s apple visible and displayed for his own… inferno. 

It’s hell to have an alpha on his safe place, to feel wetness on his pants spreading uncomfortably. The idiot must know what he is doing to him… Surely he smells it all over them.   

“Who else knows?” He asks and it almost seems possessive to Ivan. Probably hormones making his urgent needs deviate from reality. 

“Sisters, France, China, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, Prussia and a few others.” He replies truthfully wanting him just to leave but the man looks at him intently. 

“France?”   

“I had a thing for him… It’s a wonder how he never made it his duty to tell everyone in Europe.” Ivan tries to rolls his shoulders but they are stuck. He was quite impressed by France’s discretion on the matter, usually a nation would use it to it’s advantage yet he denied Ivan and told him ‘Omegas are worth much more than you think.’ 

Ivan never understood well its meaning but it made him cry and he ashamed of it closed himself with his sisters. It hurt. France was not even an alpha. Shameful to be denied like that.   

Bitterness makes him frown and his groin hurt. It almost hurts as much as his chest. 

The discomfort starts to hurt before turning into need and Ivan looks at the stairs longingly. 

“Are you… ok?” America asks and he looks at him as he stays away enough to look at his face and Ivan can feel his flesh flushed and sweaty. 

“You need to go away.” He adds with a grunt that was as threatening as low and America, Alfred, looked almost concerned. 

“You reek. Someone may pass by and smell it.” He adds with a growl of his own and Ivan whimpers at the strength of it. 

“If you don’t open your big mouth no one will know!” He adds stepping once to show his own strength and saw Alfred step back again even as his eyes were hard. At least he still has his imposing stature. 

“I wouldn’t use this against you.” He gestures to Ivan and he scoffs. 

“Besides, I followed you. I’ll take responsibility.” He tells in a commanding voice and Ivan can imagine him using it for something much more useful…   

“Russ-,” he stops and swallows hard, “Ivan, I can’t leave you here all alone with a clean conscience.” 

“ You shall.” He adds and Alfred looks at him biting his lip. 

“You know I can’t… I promise to just stay and look out for you.” Alfred started with a soft voice probably meant to soothe him but it only angered him. 

“I don’t need protection!”   

“I know you don’t but if someone comes by they will need.” He says testily yet with a certain security that made Ivan sneer at him. 

He is despairing and losing the fight and both know. His mind is not his own but a slave. 

“Fool.” He is not sure to whom he is referring to. 

“I won’t go near you.” He promises with a small smile and Ivan moves to sit on the sofa thinking. 

“I need to help… you know how the scent is affecting me… ” he tries again making his eyes big and hopeful and Ivan only nods his consent before closing his own eyes.   

What has he done? He allowed the alpha to stay and protect his fucking cottage?   

He is losing his mind. He is sure is the fucking heat making him crave protection and care but he feels disgusted with himself. He is insane! 

Russia doesn’t need protection. He’s a strong, capable country. A strong man, stronger than most, bigger and powerful. He intimidates enemies and controls his life with a grip that leads no doubts to who is in power. 

Still, he said yes to those fucking blue eyes.   

He tries to remain calm, to get his mind clearer. He is sure Alfred is doing the same. Beings, not nations for a while. How long as it been since they sat near just as … themselves? 

Alfred looks at him sideways, almost as if unsure and Ivan wants to laugh. The confident alpha looking like a conflicted child. Any other day he would taunt him but he feels his body trembling and his scent giving off arousal hints and he moves away to drink something. 

He is restless and it will begin soon. He wants to go upstairs. He wants to stay. He wants… 

“Do you need something? I can go grab food or something…?” The American sounds concerned and Ivan grips his glass harder than needed, his fingers whitening with the pressure. 

“No. I have everything I need.” He says loudly enough and bites his tongue to prevent the need to say 'except a alpha fucking me’. 

Alfred doesn’t say a word and he feels glad for it. He should leave to the room, lock himself up and wait patiently for the heat to hit fully yet his manners and pride prevent him from doing so. 

“Do you need something? You will be alone for a while. I don’t know if there’s enough for two.” He nods at the kitchen trying to change subject and Alfred looks at him with a shrug. 

“If needed I can go grab something. Is not as if I will be stuck here inside as you… you know.” He mumbles and blood rushes to his cheeks giving them a soft pink look. 

“It would be… weird.” He adds and Ivan just stares down at him hoping that the alpha regrets his offer and simply go away. Even if he will surely feel it harder than usual with his scent around. 

“And I am sure I can handle it! Francis taught me everything I needed and I know how tough it can be to an omega be all alone during this.” He looks proud of himself and Ivan wants to sneer at the thoughts that invade his mind. They tell him Alfred is cute, Alfred is sweet, Alfred wants to take care of him. Alfred wants him. Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. 

Ivan turns away cringing his nose and tries to breathe. 

The room is smelling like alpha. He feels the scent wanting to hug him, to caress his needy skin. 

He coughs and swallows. 

“Is dangerous for an alpha be near. You can still reconsider and leave with your pride untainted.” He says seriously and Alfred stands from the sofa. 

“No dude! I can help you and you’re the one that believes in all that equality crap so… If you can handle this so can I!” He states proudly and Ivan sighs in relief for some ungodly reason. 

He never realised that it was a challenge of wills until now and he blames his stupid foggy mind for it. Of course America would turn it into a competition to see who leaves this affair in better conditions.   

Idiotic, he is sure his beta parental figures should have taught him better but no. Idiots all of them. 

His stomach gives a nasty pinch and he trembles before turning around and trying to collect his thoughts. 

Early. Too soon. It’s the alpha pheromones around him making the heat unravel and take over. 

“I need to go now. Don’t dare to go upstairs!” His voice sounds too rough and breathy and he doesn’t look at Alfred who surely caught on the scent and must look hungry and oh so sexy wanting to devour him. 

With shaky limbs he almost runs to the room and locks it safely. 7 locks in place and he makes sure to put the side table in front of the door. He’s desperate and hoping that they will hold still if he tries to get down and shame himself begging for it. 

That boy someday will be his death! 

He waits as he feels his hole preparing himself against his will. Wetness slides outside him and he feels so empty. 

Unwanted, unloved. Strange nation who was cursed to be an omega. Hell even his sisters are alphas. 

He wants to punch something.   

Omegas are beings made for reproduction reasons. The survival of the species was long gone and only nations remain with that genetic code. It’s unreal to Ivan. Not fair at all. 

He suffered so much, he grew so strong yet he still grows weak every once in a while. His ass wants to be touched, filled. His heart hurts and soul cries to be filled. He hates mother nature. 

Mother nature who allows some countries do develop other sub species, other status and change through time. England was an alpha once, now a beta. He wishes he could be a beta. 

He doesn’t even care about being an alpha. Anything but an omega yet he will always be one. 

Mother Russia. Omega. Can’t bear children yet wants to be fucked as a bitch! 

He screams and runs towards his nest, the sheets and pillows feel scratchy on his sensitive skin. 

He could change everything but no one wants an omega like him. He wouldn’t want himself and he feels the emptiness growing. It feels so dark. 

The hole in his soul is a gapping wound. It throbs, presses and makes him feel empty. When his heat is approaching it feels it with more intensity. He feels so alone in a world filled with beings and he swallows the lump on his throat trying to keep himself together.   

He hates to feel like this, he is sure no alpha feels like this. It’s a defective, another defective, part of being an omega.   

He hates it so much. It makes him crave company, crave touch, crave something to fill the emptiness. 

He hates that sometimes he can only think about submitting to another, to be as weak as he is. 

He’s so weak and he hates it. He doesn’t want all those emotions, hormones and disgusting fluids falling from inside him yet they do. 

He nuzzles his nose on the pillows knowing he will lose grip on reality soon and hopes it passes quickly. 

The fucking smell doesn’t leave his nose though and he whimpers in despair. 

Fucking American always meddling what he doesn’t should. 

He spent so much time trying to find a new place for this to happen without witnesses and the young idiot does this. The rage makes it hurt more. 

He tries to breathe and calm down. His legs shake and his chest moves quickly. His tights feel wet and he cringes in disgust before feeling another pang inside his groin as sleek slides through his soaped skin. 

He hates it so much and growls in frustration. 

The smell is there taunting him. 

Leave. His mouth screams as his hormonal mind begs Alfred to 'come inside, please, take me before I go mad’. 

He feels tears on his eyes and they burn his eyelids.   

He always wants to give up when he tries to hide on the nest, so alone, so empty, so tired. 

Sometimes he even wonders if he should allow Natalya to breed him. 

How ashamed of those thoughts he feels yet the despair is so hard he can’t help but wonder if submitting would be better than this hell. 

There are few nations omega but he knows Italy is one and he is very at easy with himself and his status. He’s so proud of his biology, of his caring nature and Ivan envies him. Wishes he could embrace his nature as italy does.   

He can’t.   

He can’t bear the thought of someone overpower him, use something as his biology to weaken him. He’s so scared, so angry. He knows he’s no good like this. 

Not a good omega, not a good example. Not a good provider. Not a good nation. 

Never good enough. All because of his nature. 

He cries harder and blames it on his hormonal changes. His mind starts to wonder further. 

He’s not quite aware of the fading environment around him and he starts to calm down as lust grows instead of disgust. 

He hates these changes but they are better than the self pity and he throws his head back allowing his scent to spike and surround him. 

Fully aroused and in heat yet he can still scent a small bitterness on the air. 

Alpha. 

He shudders and sighs pressing his hand harder on his shaft before stroking it. 

It smells like angel, like sun, like someone pushing him down and kissing him. Someone stronger taking him, wanting him, desiring him. 

Smells like something his suppressants usually don’t allow him to smell. The raw power of an alpha. 

It invades his mind, his body and he gasps rubbing his sleek ass into the sheets. 

He bites a pillow and suddenly smells it near. So close. 

Arousal. He smells arousal. Alpha, consuming, vibrant, strong. 

There’s a knock on his door that barely reaches his fogged mind. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” The voice sounds breathy and unsure. If he was more aware of himself he could hear the curiosity and restraint. He would also punch the alpha for coming so close to him. 

He can’t so he just whimpers and groans pushing a finger inside himself. 

He flushes knowing how shameless he’s feeling, acting.   

'Weak. Whore. Filthy error of nature-.’ He can hear it distantly on his mind. Ghosts from the past and the scent is so invading, so good that he forgets all ghosts and can only focus on alpha. Alpha. Alfred. 

“Alfred…” His mouth says without him wanting and he wants to fight the door to allow the American in his bed, his nest, his body. 

“Ru-Ivan… I don’t think… I should leave.” He can faddily listen a head hitting wood and a sound of a fist on his wall but he just shivers. 

“Do you need something before I leave?” He asks with a growl that makes Ivan burry his head on the pillow before biting it in need. 

Power, alpha.   

Every single thought on his mind goes to the men who’s strength is legendary. He could make Russia fight hard for his prize and lose. Raw young power. 

“Please…” He murmurs between Russian incoherent words and he knows, he knows it’s wrong. He shouldn’t. Leave please.   

'Stay. Leave.’ His mind battles and his body moves to feel some touch yet is not enough. Never enough. 

“Ivan… If I go there I can’t…” The voice sounds too muffed but the scent is there, is aroused because of his own scent and Ivan wants to reach the door. He stays still. His cock throbbing and ass leaking. 

“Yes-don’t-, Alfred…I… please…” He is not sure what he is asking for and feels the ground shaking. Alfred pounded the door down, losing control over biology and inner desire. 

Ivan instead of feeling scared was feeling thrilled, aroused, and so glad. 'Oh please, thank you!’ He thought to a god above who sent him this strong alpha who will regret everything but looks, smells, so needy as Ivan feels. He will also regret it, he already is but the look on Alfred’s face is so intense he can barely breathe. 

Alfred steps are slow, restrained and his limbs shake as his hands clench tight. His eyes are fogged and he lost his glasses somewhere. Ivan gasps at the growl Alfred makes when he smells the room and leaves his own arousal scent loose. Unconsciously his body is pleading to be filled. Consciously Ivan is worrying about his own safety, his own sanity. They shouldn’t but the smell… Oh how wonderful. 

He never smelt anything like Alfred, never felt such a rush of power and arousal making his legs trembling. 

“Ivan… God.” He murmurs watching the naked omega, so big and aroused between a huge nest of sheets pillows and soft blankets. He looks like a painting of some European renaissance movement and Alfred internally snorts at the comparison. He’s going mad. 

Ivan whimpers and grabs the sheets trying to keep himself still.   

Alfred thinks he likes how mad he’s feeling. It leaves a rush of something that warms his body, makes his cock twitch and his nose to inhale deeply.   

“You don’t want this.” Ivan states with a conviction he never felt and his body is asking for Alfred so hard he can’t barely word the sentence correctly but it leaves his mouth somehow. 

“Oh, I wanted this for a long time…” Alfred says nostrils flaring and as soon he’s in front on Ivan he kneels and touches his naked leg. 

Ivan gives a wrecked sound and Alfred growls before kissing him roughly, sloppily and too harshly. 

It’s all Ivan ever wished while on heat and he presses back grabbing Alfred and pushing him to himself. 

Alfred, strong, oh god, amazing Alfred doesn’t allow Ivan to manhandle him and forces Ivan to accept his pace, he kisses hungrily and his teeth scrape the pale skin of his neck and collar, his big hands grab his ass and touch his wetness with a growl and Ivan submits. 

Ivan never felt someone as powerful, as in sync with him as now. A far away thought tells him that America is the only one who can meet him halfway, who is equal in strength and the thought makes his heart beat harder against his ribcage. He almost feels his heart falling out but he doesn’t, he simply beats harder, pumps more blood to his aroused body. 

Alfred’s mouth is on his chest and he grabs his hair, it’s soft and wet from sweat and Ivan keens pushing him up to kiss his flushed face, his bitten lips, the bulging veins of his neck. Alfred simply grabs him harder, bruising and presses harshly his erection against his soft body scratching his skin. 

The clothes are taken in a blur, Ivan is not aware of what is happening until there’s a mouth on his tights licking and biting the sensitive skin with care and pressure that leaves him insane. 

Ivan wasted all those years afraid that no one could match him, desire him, and Alfred was here leaving him mad with need with simple touches.   

When a mouth closes on his hurting cock he half groans and his breath catches on his throat.   

He pushes his hips towards the warmth and a hand presses him to the sheets, forces him to keep still as the other hand grabs a cheek of his ass with strength. 

He can’t really hold on for much longer and begs on his mother language to be fucked. All shame goes away as Alfred complies with fingers digging harshly on his hole and it’s not enough. 

He needs more. He needs Alfred inside him. 

Alfred grabs his hands above his head and his eyes are wild. The blue almost lost in darkness and white teeth bared as if he is willing to eat his flesh and Ivan feels strong legs opening his own. 

He allows the erotic alpha to kneels between his legs, feels the hand grabbing his cock and stroking then nothing. It all fades away in pleasure. Quick, demanding and so bright. 

His voice cracks and his eyes tear looking upwards towards the celling. He can’t even see properly but he is not afraid anymore. He feels safe under the alpha. Almost protected by the scent and power surrounding him. Together with his own it would be devastating and the thought of it makes him whimper in sheer arousal. 

“Please.” He finds his mouth saying without permission and growls looking up in need. He trashes and wants to force Alfred to take him. 

Alfred smiles, so pleased, smug, caring. 

Suddenly there’s something pushing against him, it fills him and makes him throw his head behind. 

“Thank you!” He says and Alfred bites his neck fucking him with more strength than he ever felt.   

He pushes inside quickly and slides outside slower making him bounce and whimper each time and time is lost. 

He is only aware of the filled feeling and the alpha above him taking him harder and deeper.  When he realises he is on his front muffing his cries into the pillows as Alfred pounds him and grabs his hips with bruising fingers. Alfred soon comes inside and Ivan pushes into him pleading him not to stop. 

Somehow Alfred doesn’t stop and he keeps going until Ivan spent craves his nails into Alfred’s arms and groans in pleasure.   

He feels exhausted suddenly and he never felt so well fucked before. It makes him smile unconsciously. 

The heat behind him is strange. It feels too warm, feels sweaty bangs and forehead against his skin and fingers moving through his cold skin. The bedroom is too silent and the fingers on his skin move touching him with their almost loving caresses. 

Ivan swallows and ashamed wants to run away, to hide forever, to kill Alfred for making him like this mess of a being but he keeps still. Unsure. 

He is not as disgusted as he thought he would be. He really feels exhausted and Alfred is panting but seems to be regaining control too quickly for him.   

It must be the heat talking because his throat is dry and he knows in a bit it will all begin again and the thought is thrilling yet hurtful.   

It hurts him more than it should but he is an omega, he can’t help those cravings, those feelings.   

The hand on his side leaves him and he feels Alfred pulling himself out from him, he feels empty again and cold. The annoying warmth left leaving him cold. He dislikes the cold but is a presence he is used to and somewhat comforting in the middle of all the confusion on his head. 

He pushes his head into the pillow and touches his gapping hole feeling sad, hurt, lonely. 

Suddenly there’s a dipping on the sheets and a hand on his shoulder and he looks up. Well, he glares but Alfred doesn’t seem affected by his usual intimidating aura as usual. Oblivious idiot… Or not. Ivan knows he is not the idiot he parades to be. 

“Drink. I also brought these… I assume they are power bars or something…” He says sheepishly yet leaving no room to argument while looking at the russian bar. Warily Ivan drinks the glass of water at once and sighs in relief as his throat works and his mouth loses its dryness. 

Somehow he feels protected and the feeling upsets him. 

“Why are you still here?” Ivan asks placing the sheets around his middle and Alfred looks down biting his bruised lip. 

“I… Sorry… It was my fault… I take full responsibility.” He says and nods to himself and Ivan presses looking at his ruined door. 

“Why are you still here?” He repeats and Alfred looks at him as if disbelieving. 

“I’m taking care of you. What does it look like!?” 

“I don’t need it.” Ivan looks at him in rage and Alfred blinks. 

“I know.” He states simply and Ivan grabs the bar opening it before eating a bite that tastes like paper. 

“You can go.” Ivan says slowly and Alfred presses his lips together. 

“What if I don’t want to?” He sounds petulant and Ivan forgot how young he actually is. He places the half eaten bar down and looks at him sadly. 

“What do you want? You said you wouldn’t use this against me.” He asks tiredly and Alfred bites his lip. 

“I want to stay… Is it hard to understand it?” He sounds frustrated and Ivan nods slowly. 

“I know you feel responsible but so am I and I assure you I’ll be fine.”   

Alfred looks at him and grabs the bar before give it a huge bite. 

“I like you.” He says casually and Ivan wants to punch him for playing with him when he is in a sensible state. He should have known. Submit is weakness and America will use it. 

“Sto-”   

Alfred stops him. “I really do. I thought I could help you without getting too involved but I couldn’t resist… You are not a weak needy and common omega. Is… arousing.” He admits and Ivan blinks feeling the arousal increase slowly. Alpha pheromones making it more pressing and quicker than usual. 

“Biology controlled your thinking ability and it has nothing to do with me Alfred.” He says and a hopeful part of him hopes that Alfred will deny it but he frowns thinking and Ivan tries to create distance between them. It doesn’t work since the nest is not that bid and Ivan is a big man. 

“I already liked you before knowing you're omega.” He admits as red appears on his cheeks. 

Ivan thinks about that and warmth spreads on his soul. The void filling somehow with those words.   

Alfred liked him before… he doesn’t mind him being an omega and … he? 

“Really?” He asks looking searchingly into his eyes and sees sincerity all over the American’s face. 

“Yes. I don’t want to protect you. I know you can do that by yourself but I really would like to take care of you… just, when you’re like this…” He says with a bashful smile and Ivan can’t help but smile back. 

“I would like that.”   

“Cool.” And with that Alfred kisses him again promising to take care of him during his heat and murmuring how wonderful he is and Ivan feels his heart burst for once. 

He doesn’t know if Alfred will keep his promise but he will make sure he does and if he’s willing to have Ivan he is sure he will try to embrace his nature for once. If Alfred can he can try too. 

He feels soft lips on his own, a tongue pressing and sliding inside his mouth and suddenly he feels loved. 

 


End file.
